dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:XXXX
Geez, I sure have been gone a while... (^^) I thought working on the first chapter was only a few weeks ago! Will XXXX come to america? :Hard to say, I don't think it will though. --CRtwenty 04:15, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Hey does anyone know where I can find some XXXX pics?--216.224.121.143 11:29, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :Uhh, well, http://www.thewafflehouse.net/ is scanlating XXXX. --Dumdumdumbutt 13:59, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::I'm still not surprised the idiots at TWH haven't released anymore chapter. Kulaguy 15:30, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Where do you guys get the XXXX pics?--Kite X 16:41, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :::Imports of .hack//G.U. The World --CRtwenty 17:01, 25 January 2007 (UTC) I just got my copies of both volumes, so I'm gonna add some stuff on here and the other pages when I get the chance. Pretty interesting things in here, like a full form of Corbenik that looks like the GU version, and Kite getting Empty Skies. The Anaconda 20:25, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :Not just Empty Skies. He gets the full Azure Kite treatment, and while he goes mostly back to normal afterward, watch the mark on his hat carefully... :http://homepage.mac.com/murgatroyd314/xxxxsouen.jpg :--Shinsou Wotan 23:49, 1 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah saw that, pretty cool. Kinda cool to watch it over the course of that battle slowly turn into that weapon. And I noticed his hat didn't change back. The Anaconda :::Wow, it even says Azure Flame God.... Does he do this by data draining a field like AFK or what? - Kuukai2 01:23, 2 June 2007 (UTC) ::::No its a progression through the battle with Corbenik and Morganna. His regular weapon starts transforming into the blade and he deals the finishing blow on Corbenik, then after Kite goes forward and ends up stabbing Aura as she jumps in, she releases some power that upgrades him, leaving Kite like that with the full Empty Skies. Even cooler, the next page, showing the attack against Morganna is cut up into battle frames by the Sign. The Anaconda 01:43, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Whoa whoa whoa!!!! this is all new!!! amazing!! forgive for posting this but as Kite X I had to say something!!! Can you upload more pics?!! Awesome!!! -Kite X So this sorta makes XXXX connected with GU+ somehow? right? -Kite X I'll upload some pics when I can. Don't have a scanner right now, so I'll have to carefully set up to get decent shots from a digital camera. If anything, it does show some of the other ideas they had come up with but didn't use in the other situations, either back during Project .hack or while building the backstory for .hack Conglomerate. I had wondered, for example, where the Corbenik GU design had suddenly come from, and here it is in here. The Anaconda 15:51, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :I wonder how long they planned this. Matsuyama penned a picture of "real" Kite on fire less than a month after the Udeden manga finished: ::http://img443.imageshack.us/img443/4995/kitezo4.jpg : - Kuukai2 19:46, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :: who knows, he always has something or other hidden up his sleeve that he sticks onto these things. GU+ has at the end of them some comic with Haseo with limbs cut off and corning on his face (like the one guy in Xenosaga), the XXXX volumes have a lot of text that I'll have to take the time to translate (his handwriting is really bad, lol) and what looks like maybe Endrance wearing AFK outift holding a small knife with "Empty Skies" written on it. The Anaconda 16:17, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :::I can see that being a prelude to the "Chap Chop Incident" arc or whatever it's called. But wait... "Empty Skies" is the NA translation of 虚空の双牙. A single knife is named this? Or does it say it in English or something? - Kuukai2 17:38, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Can't see the kanji you posted from my work (where I am right now), but the knife had written on the blade 2 kanji which mean "Empty Sky" (as opposed to AFK's weapon Twin Fangs of the Empty Sky).The Anaconda 20:05, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :::::I'd say it's a Matsuyama-style Azure Kite with very long hair hanging over his face, holding a single-bladed knife with the kanji 虚空. Here's a full transcription of the text next to it, preserving all line breaks. The first line is written very large, while the rest (except for the signature) is all normal handwriting-size. :::::燃えた。 :::::ホント良かった。面白かったよ。 :::::ちゃんとつながった。やっぱ :::::マンガっていいネ。面白いネ。 :::::スゴク大切な作品になった。 :::::ありがと。さびっこ。 :::::こうして蒼炎の物語は :::::ココでひと区切り。 :::::さて次行こうか。 :::::え？次？そりゃ :::::決まってるでしょ？ :::::物語はまだ終わらない。 :::::さあ、「チャップチョップ事件」へ :::::ドコドンッ！！ :::::サイバーコネクト２ :::::松山　洋 :::::--Shinsou Wotan 20:32, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::darn being at work, cant read any of that either. thanks for that tho, i was having diffuculty reading the little bit on GU+ 1's page comic by him, had to find a script on the CC2 website to help me. anyway, yeah its got long hair in the front, but what about the really long hair in the back?The Anaconda X-Fourth This transliteration comes from a page at the back of the first volume of the manga, which explains the reasons behind the title and is signed by one "Piroshi Matsuyama". Are you going to tell him he's wrong? --Shinsou Wotan, 00:07, 27 January 2007 (UTC) MAAANNN!! there taking to long to translate this!!!--Kite X 23:53, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Quit'cher'bitchin'. Japanese is one of the hardest languages to translate.--AuraTwilight 00:32, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Shut up you're whack.--Kite X 01:22, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :Why don't you? Kulaguy 03:59, 3 March 2007 (UTC) No you.--Kite X 04:08, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :You fail for getting the meme wrong. Kulaguy 04:10, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Kite X, I'm tired of seeing your spam and stubborness to pure facts and smarter decisions. Stop being immature and don't say anything you don't know shit about. Also, as AT oh so elegantly put it, "quit'cher'bitchin'.--Bulletcatcher 05:13, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Um f*** you and I know more than you.You say your tired you quit your bitchin.--Kite X 19:53, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :Now, before I ignore this conversation before we start really fighting, I'd just like to say this: Nobody cares about your trivia. Nobody cares about your bitching. Nobody cares that you want to read XXXX. I'd also like to add that you haven't made a single good contribution to the Wiki, and your trivia and posts on Talk pages aren't helping anyone.--Bulletcatcher 20:42, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Didn't ask.--Kite X 21:46, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :If you know no one cares, then don't spam your crap. It's common sense and it makes everyone else a little happier.--Bulletcatcher 21:49, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Someone NEEDS to put up ALL the contradictions between the games and XXXX. That being said, you SHOULD also put up the differences between G.U. and GU+. Enzeru :We already know that they're non-canon alternate timelines, so there's no point in doing so.--OtakuD50 16:50, 22 May 2007 (UTC)